


misunderstandings

by blueaeons



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humour, John is good, M/M, Misunderstandings, balthazar and pedro are adorable, ben is stupid but we love him anyway, i put amalie in it cause she has an unhealthy crush on ursula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaeons/pseuds/blueaeons
Summary: Ben gets the wrong idea when he catches Pedro looking across the room wistfully, and thinks that Pedro has a crush on the Hero Duke, the prettiest girl in school.He couldn't have been more wrong.
Relationships: Beatrice Duke/Benedick Hobbes, John Donaldson/Hero Duke, Peter "Pedro" Donaldson/Balthazar Jones, Robbie Borachio/Meg Winter, Ursula (Nothing Much to Do)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> this first scene was originally going to be the end scene of 'i can't leave him out there alone' but then i got inspired
> 
> i have no plans whatsoever but i think it could be cute so

“Why are you so happy?”

“Huh?" Pedro responds, turning to face Ben. He had tuned out after Ben had started one of his long rants, and instead had opted to stare at Balthazar. 

He’s sitting at the other table, talking to Hero and Ursula about something. Probably something a lot more interesting than whatever nonsense Ben was spouting. 

“I asked why you were so happy,” Ben repeats, looking at Pedro curiously, “you haven’t had that… that gooey look in your eye since before your date with Beatrice.”

Pedro cringes at the memory. He had been enamoured with her the year before, but after one date and one more than awkward kiss, they both decided they were much better off as friends. 

But hey, Beatrice is with Ben now, so Pedro is pretty sure that worked out well for everyone. 

“It's just a good day,” Pedro shrugs, “exams are over, it’s almost the mid-year holidays, you know.”

That, however, was a lie. 

It’s not that Peter’s intentionally lying to Ben… well he his. But it’s not like that. 

The reason his eyes are ‘ _gooey_ ’ or however Ben wants to put it, is that he can now look at Balthazar and call him his boyfriend. Internally at least. 

Neither of them are out, and they had decided it would be the best course of action. Plus, Peter can’t deny that the idea of a hidden romance kinda appeals to him. 

“Peter, you're literally doing it again,” Ben sighs, snapping to get his attention. It’s then that Ben chooses to look over in an attempt to see what he’s looking at. “Oh _no_."

“What?" Peter scoffs. 

“You have a crush on Hero, don’t you.”

“ _What_?"

“Don't even try to deny it! I mean look at the way you were just looking at her,” Ben smirks, elbowing him. Peter’s too aghast to even make an attempt at correcting him. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me.”

Peter knows for a fact that his ‘secret’ is not safe with Ben. 

But at least it would take the attention away from him and Balth, right?

\---

“Ok, wait a minute,” Balthazar laughs, looking up at Peter. “Why does Ben think you have a crush on Hero?”

Balthazar is currently sitting beside Peter in his room with John, absent-mindedly playing whatever game John had loaded up. 

John is the only one who knows about them, not that it was exactly intentional. Although that’s a story for another day. 

“Apparently I was eyeing her up,” Peter scoffs, leaning back. There are only two controllers, meaning it’s his turn off. 

“Should I be concerned,” Balth laughs, smiling back at Peter. He then groans, turning back to see John had killed him in his moment of distraction. 

“I’m not going to ditch you for Hero, don’t worry,” Peter laughs, kissing Balth’s hair as he takes the controller. “Ben only thought that because I was looking at _you_ ; as you happened to be talking to Hero.”

“Some people are so heteronormative,” John mutters without breaking his concentration on the game. “Although, it’ll be quite funny to see what comes from this.”

“John?" Balthazar asks, looking across Peter. As humorous as this may be, Balth is still concerned that someone could get hurt. 

“Hmm?"

“Could you keep an eye on Hero? Just incase Ben gets out of hand?”

John and Hero are two of the few members of their group in the year below, meaning John is fairly close with her. 

“‘Course," John nods, and Balthazar swears he sees some colour flood to his cheeks. 

\---

“Bea, you have to help me with something,” Ben says urgently, barging into her room. 

“Ben, I'm filming a vlog,” Bea laughs, but there isn’t even a hint of frustration in her tone. 

“This is _far_ more important,” Ben grins, arms flailing as he sits down onto Hero’s bed. 

“Should I turn the camera off?”

“Nah, we can just bleep out the names,” Ben shrugs, staring at Beatrice expectantly as she swivels around in her chair. 

“So are you going to tell me or…”

“Oh! Right!" Ben laughs, pausing for effect. “Pedro has a crush.”

“On who?"

“On Hero."

“ _Hero_?"

“Hero."

“No way."

“Very much way.”

Beatrice stares at Ben, and he stares back, grinning at her shocked expression. 

“But they're so small, and kind and perfect and Pedro is all, well. Pedro.”

“What are you trying to say about Pedro?” Ben laughs in false accusation, dragging over a desk chair to sit beside her. 

“I just mean, he usually goes for more… outspoken types,” Beatrice says carefully. 

“The only crush of Pedro’s you’ve ever heard of is his one on you,” Ben reminds her, an eyebrow raised, “for all you they are is his type.”

“Ok, what other crushes has he had then?” Beatrice scoffs, swivelling back to face the camera. Ben loves it when she has that look, that look where she thinks she’s won. 

“Olivia, Amalie, Jodie,” Ben counts on his fingers, a smirk playing at his lips. 

“Amalie? I thought she’s dating Ursula?”

“Pedro liked her back in like, grade school,” Ben waves a hand. “I think she was his first kiss actually.”

“Anyway, we're off topic,” Beatrice laughs, waving her hands in a ‘stop that’ motion. “What are we going to do about it?” 

“We set them up, obviously,” Ben grins, looking at the camera, “I mean, it makes sense right?”

The way Ben sees it, it’s their last year of high school, and everyone should have at least one high school sweetheart right?

He has Bea, Ursula has Amalie, there’s Rob and Meg, Claudio and Julia, John and Hero aren’t in their last year of high school, meaning the last one left is Pedro!

Oh and Balthazar. But Ben is pretty sure he’s married to his music anyway. 

“I’m not sure they’re really into Pedro, or anyone like Pedro for that matter,” Bea says carefully, clearly considering Ben’s words. 

“We may as well give it a shot, right?” Ben pleads. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Bea sighs, smiling at Ben for a moment before looking at the camera. “Pedro, we’re gonna get you an S.O.”

“Hey, that rhymed!” Ben giggles. 

Bea shakes her head, leaning in to kiss the stupid grin off his face. 


End file.
